


My Favorite SuperHero

by Thepracticalheartmom



Series: Finding Ourselves [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Meet the Family, Multi, No Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepracticalheartmom/pseuds/Thepracticalheartmom
Summary: Steve and Bucky have met their soulmate... but their soulmate has another favorite superhero!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Finding Ourselves [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970611
Comments: 12
Kudos: 86





	1. My Favorite Superhero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LucindaAM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaAM/gifts).



“Lisa, I met my soulmates.”

“Soulmates, as in more than one of them? Where? How? Who? Tell me everything.” Lisa gushed as she spoke. 

“Two of them, the evening I took Ben to Avenger’s Tower for that trick or treat thing. I can’t tell you who over the phone, but I’d like to bring them over to meet you. Would that be ok?”

“Of course!”

So it was settled a few days later you, Steve and Bucky headed over to your sister’s house. You smiled as you saw Ben playing through the window. He heard your car door and you scooted Steve and Bucky over so he couldn’t see them. You didn’t want to ruin the surprise. You knocked softly on the door. 

Your sister opened the door and took in the two super soldiers behind you with wide eyes. Her mouth making the shape of an “O” but otherwise not making a sound. Ben flung himself at you with a high pitched “Auntie!” 

“Hey little one, I’ve missed you. How’s my favorite superhero?”

Ben began to tell you about his day in a rush, and pulled you inside. Not quite noticing who was with you. Bucky and Steve followed you inside, and it was then that Ben noticed them. His eyes widened and he rushed to you. “You’re friends with the Winter Soldier  _ and  _ Captain America?” 

You smiled and leaned down to whisper. “Yes, but you’re still my favorite superhero.” Ben smiled and looked up Bucky in awe. “H..Hi..” He waved. “I’m Ben.”

“Hi Ben, I’m James, you can call me Bucky. This is Steve.”

Bucky knelt down smiling at Ben. Ben was looking at Bucky’s arm. “You have a special arm just like mine!”

Bucky seemed to melt at the sweet attention of the child. “I think yours is cooler.”

Steve watched on and you stepped back nearly tripping over a Captain America action figure. Ben had the Winter Soldier version tucked into his arm with a million watt smile. Lisa looked on, still seeming a little shocked at the idea that your soulmates were none other than the Captain America and Winter Soldier. Steve caught you before you could fall, and you smiled up at him. The soulmate bond working its own kind of magic as you found yourself falling for both men at an alarming rate. 

“Lisa, do you need any help with dinner?”

“Sure, y/n.”   
  


“Steve, are you two ok in here for a few minutes?”

“I’m sure we can handle it, Doll.”

  
  



	2. The Shovel Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa gives Steve and Bucky the shovel talk and we find out more about Ben's arm.

“So Steve, Bucky, you intend to treat my sister like a princess, correct?”

“Yes ma'am.” both men echoed. “Wouldn’t dream of anything else.”

“How about your job. Do you have a plan to keep her safe? She’s all I have left, our parents are gone and I know you’re very much in the public eye.”

Bucky answered first. “We know our job is dangerous, and unfortunately keeping y/n out of the public eye isn’t as easy as we’d like, but we plan to train her to defend herself, she’ll also have an agent whenever she needs one that will be there to protect her, her apartment will be getting a security system and secure devices, obviously there are other measures that will be more secret for her safety and protection.”

You looked at Bucky like he’d lost his mind. You knew about the defense stuff, but none of the other stuff was spoken of. “Bucky, Steve, can you help me bring in dessert from the kitchen please?”

They both looked at you. A little confused but they followed you into the kitchen. You turned on them and glared. “What in the actual hell was that? We haven’t talked about any of that. What if I don’t want to be followed around by an agent? What if I like my phone and my laptop and my tablet? What if I don’t want some fancy security system in my apartment that I have to learn and deal with?”

They both looked sheepish. “Doll,” Steve started “We just want you to be safe. There are people out there who would use you to get through us, and they might hurt you. We don’t know what we’d do if someone hurt you.”

“We just want to know that when we can’t be with you that you’ll be okay.” Bucky said looking ashamed of himself.

“I know you want me to be safe, but I don’t want you to go overboard. I know that my life just got more dangerous. I accepted that when I accepted you both as my soulmates. I just want you to keep me in the loop. Okay?”

Bucky leaned in and kissed your cheek and Steve wrapped you in a soft hug. “Now let’s get back out there, the dessert is right there on the counter. My sister makes a delicious apple pie.”

Steve carries the pie back to the table. You and Bucky follow. Lisa laughs when she sees both men looking like children who were just scolded. 

“My sister isn’t a damsel in distress. She takes care of herself. She saved Ben’s life a couple of years back.”

Steve and Bucky looked at you. You’d never told them the story, truth be told you really didn’t want to tell anyone the story. Your nephew had lost his arm that day. “I’ll tell you about it another day. It’s a long story.”

Your sister wasn’t having it as she launched into the story herself. “We were all hiking together. Ben loves being outside. We were walking up the mountain and we got close to the top. Ben ran off, I couldn’t catch him quickly enough. He slipped and fell off the mountain. Y/N dove after him, she didn’t hesitate. He lost his arm in the accident, but if she hadn’t been there he’d have bled out. We’d have lost him.”

Bucky and Steve looked at each other. Bucky’s own fall weighing heavily on their mind. Bucky made a mental note to someday tell Ben the story of how he lost his own arm. Lisa looked at you and smiled. “She’s my hero. Without her, I would have lost my son.”

You looked down, in your mind there were a million things you should have done, could have done differently that could have kept Ben from falling in the first place. Bucky squeezed your hand under the table gently. You felt Steve’s arm settle on the other side, touching your knee. They seemed to always know just what you needed.

Soon, dinner was over and Ben managed to pull Steve and Bucky to his room to play for a little while before you had to leave. Lisa sat down with you in the living room. “I can’t imagine anyone better for you. They both meet you in different ways, and they’re already best friends. You’re going to be so happy together. I’m happy for you, but if they hurt you, I’ll end them.”

You laughed, you wished she was joking, but you knew she wasn’t. Steve and Bucky came out a little later, Ben was tucked in and you went to kiss him goodnight. 

“Are Steve and Bucky going to be my uncles?” Ben asked sleepily. 

“I think so, sweetie.”

“That’s so cool!”

“Sleep tight kiddo. I love you.”

You walked back out and caught the tail end of your sister giving them another shovel talk. Both Steve and Bucky looked a little scared. You intervened yawning sleepily. “I think its past my bedtime.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Where should we go from here. I want your thoughts!


	3. The Almosts...and Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love hearing your feedback. I know this one is shorter but there's more coming!

Bucky and Steve walked you back up the stairs to your apartment, it was late, but you really weren’t ready for the night to end. You tugged both men into your apartment and plopped down on the couch. Bucky sat to your left, and Steve to your right. Steve pulled you close to his chest and began to play with your hair while Bucky took the opportunity to rub your feet, his fingers deftly kneading the arches of your feet. You moaned softly at the feeling. “Well, you met the firing squad. What do you think? Lisa is the only family I have left, well, the only family that still speaks to me.”

Bucky paused for a minute, looking at you, scanning your face to gauge how you felt about that. He couldn’t quite get past the tinge of sadness he could see in your eyes. Steve moved from running his fingers through your hair to gently massaging the knots out of your shoulders. “You alright Bucky?” You asked softly.

“I’m okay, doll. Just thinking.”

You nodded, feeling sleepier as they continued their attentions on you. It was nice to be cared for.  _ I know I’m falling in love with them. But it's just too soon to tell them. Isn’t it? _

Steve and Bucky both smiled. Neither one willing to remind you that they can hear what you’re thinking. Soon, drowsiness took over and you found yourself drifting to sleep against Steve. Once he heard your soft snores, Steve gently maneuvered you so that he could pick you up and carry you to your bed. You reached out for him as he laid you down. “Stay, please, I don’t want to be alone.” You whispered, Bucky nodded to Steve and stripped down to his boxers, Steve followed suit and they both climbed into the bed on either side of you. Bucky pulled you to his chest, draping an arm over you. Steve curled up facing you and laced his fingers through yours, they both smiled contentedly. 

_ She loves us Buck, can you believe it?  _

_ I know, Stevie, I never thought we’d find her, but here we are. It feels surreal. We need to introduce her to the team. Nat’s going to love her. After her shovel talk of course. Hopefully she doesn’t scare her away. _

_ Maybe we can take her to the tower tomorrow, we need to get a move on with some of those security measures, at least switch her phone over. I want to be able to keep in touch with her when we’re on missions.  _

_ That would be nice. I wonder how she’ll feel about missions.  _

_ I don’t know, I guess we’ll have to wait and see. _

Both Steve and Bucky ran warm, and at some point, in the middle of the night, you woke up feeling like you were in a furnace, trapped between the two of them. You slipped out of bed and turned on the shower.  _ Maybe a cool shower will help. _

You slipped under the lukewarm stream, scrubbing your body and washing your hair. You sang softly to yourself, humming the melody of an old song you loved. 

In the other room, Steve woke up to see that you were gone. He worried for a moment, and then he picked up the sound of you singing softly from the bathroom. He smiled and nudged Bucky. “Hey Buck, listen.”

Bucky groaned. “It’s o’dark thirty Steve, go back to sleep.”

Bucky felt around on the bed, realizing you weren’t in it and sharply sat up. “Where’s y/n?” he asked Steve, trying not to panic. 

“She’s in the bathroom. If you’d listen you’d be able to hear her.”

You finished up your shower, wrapped yourself in a towel and slipped out into the bedroom. You spotted both men sitting up on the mattress and jumped. “Sorry, I didn’t expect you to be awake. I’m just gonna get dressed now.” You blushed furiously as you gathered a pair of sleep shorts and a tank top.

You dressed quickly, trying not to think about how you were going to face them. You slipped back out the door, and both Steve and Bucky were leaning back against the headboard. “Come here sweetheart.” Steve smiled. 

You were wide awake, you couldn’t help it, but you slipped in the middle of the two. “What do you have planned tomorrow?” Bucky asked quietly.

“Nothing in particular, I’ll probably clean and do some laundry. Typical Sunday stuff. Why? Do you have something you’d like to do?”

“We were thinking that perhaps you might want to meet the team. Well, meet them under less tense circumstances? We do kind of a “family” dinner kind of thing on Sundays with everyone. Sam and Rhodey cook and everyone gathers at this enormous table that Stark had commissioned. Its a lot of fun, sometimes afterwards we play games or watch movies. It just depends on the week.”

You smiled at their attempt to include you. It made you happy to see them animatedly talking about their adopted family. 

“Sure,” you yawned, feeling sleepy again, “How about some more sleep before we have to get up?”

Steve and Bucky curled up around you and the three of you drifted off to sleep.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Nat's shovel talk is next!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! What should come next?!


End file.
